Chipmunks and Chipettes' Disney Family Christmas
An idea for a new Disney Christmas special. Premise idea Chipmunks and Chipettes' Disney Family Christmas is an animated Christmas special from Disney. Plot idea The Chipmunks (Alvin, Simon and Theodore) are getting ready to spend the Holidays with the Chipettes (Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor). They suddenly recieve an un-expected visit from Sora and the gang, and eventually the whole Disney family. Characters by movie/TV show ideas *''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' **The Chipmunks ***Alvin Seville ***Simon Seville ***Theodore Seville **The Chipettes ***Brittany Miller ***Jeanette Miller ***Eleanor Miller **Vinny *''Mickey and Friends'' **Mickey Mouse **Minnie Mouse **Pluto **Donald Duck **Daisy Duck **Goofy **Clarabelle Cow **Prof. Ludwig Von Drake **Huey, Dewey, and Louie **Scrooge McDuck **Humphery the Bear **Ranger J. Audubon Woodlore **Three Little Pigs **Red Riding Hood **Paul Bunyan & Babe the Big Blue Ox * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs **Snow White **the Prince **Seven Dwarfs ***Doc ***Grumpy ***Happy ***Sleepy ***Bashful ***Sneezy ***Dopey* **Pinocchio **Geppetto **Jiminy Cricket **Blue Fairy **Figaro **The Reluctant Dragon *Yen Sid ( *The Reluctant Dragon *''Dumbo'' ** Dumbo the Flying Elephant **Timothy Mouse **Casey Junior the Circus Train **the Crows* **Bambi **Thumper **Flower **Faline * **Jose Carioca * **Panchito Pistoles **Aracuan Bird * **Br'er Rabbit * **Bongo & Lulubelle **Singing Harp * **Mr. Toad **Mole **Water Rat **Angus MacBadger **Ichabod Crane **Katrina Van Tassel * **Cinderella **Prince Charming **Mice ***Jaq & Gus ***Mary Mouse **Fairy Godmother * **Alice **White Rabbit **Cheshire Cat **Tweedledee & Tweedledum **Mad Hatter & March Hare **Dormouse **Caterpillar **the Warlus & the Carpenter * **Peter Pan **Darling Siblings ***Wendy Moira Angela Darling ***John Darling ***Michael Darling **Lost Boys ***Slightly ***Nibs ***Twins ***Cubby ***Tootles **Indians ***Tiger Lily **''Tinker Bell'' ***Tinker Bell ***Iridessa ***Fawn ***Silvermist ***Rosetta ***Clank & Bobble ***Fairy Mary ***Queen Clarion ***Terrence ***Minister of Winter * **Lady **Tramp **Jock & Trusty **Pups ***Scamp ***Annette ***Collette ***Danielle **Peg * **Princess Aurora **Prince Phillip **Good Fairies ***Flora ***Fauna ***Merryweather * **Pongo **Perdita **Puppies **Colonel, Sgt. Tibbs & Captain * **Merlin **Arthur **Archimedes * **Penguin Waiters * **Mowgli **Shanti **Bagheera **Baloo **4 vultures **Elephants ***Colonel Hathi ***Winifried **Sioni Wolf Pack * **Herbie * **Thomas O'Malley **Duchess **Kittens ***Toulouse ***Marie ***Berlioz **Napoleon & Lafayette **Ally Cats ***Scat Cat ***Chinese Cat ***English Cat ***Italian Cat ***Russian Cat **Roguefort * **King Leonidas ** Secretary Bird **other animals * **Robin Hood **Little John **Maid Marian **Lady Kluck **Friar Tuck **Alan-A-Dale **King Richard **Toby Turtle **Skippy and Sis Bunny * **Winnie-the-Pooh **Piglet **Tigger **Rabbit **Kanga & Roo **Eeyore **Christopher Robin **Owl **Gopher **Lumpy * **Bernard & Bianca **Orville **Evinrude **Penny **''The Rescuers Down Under'' ***Wilbur ***Jake ***Marahute ***Cody *Elliot the Dragon ( * **Tod **Copper **Vixey **Big Mama **Dinky & Boomer The Black Cauldron * **Basil of Baker Street ** Dr. David Q. Dawson **Olivia Flaversham **Toby **Hiram Flaversham **Queen Mousetoria * **Toaster **Lampy **Radio **Blanky **Kirby **Air Conditioner **Ratso **Tinselina **Hearing Aid **Calculator **Ceiling Fan **Wittgenstein **Faucet & Squirt **Microwave * **Webby Vanderquack **Mrs. Beakley **Bubba the Caveduck **Tootsie the Triceratops **Launchpad McQuack **Gyro Gearloose **Doofus Drake **Fenton Cracksell/Gizmoduck **Gandra Dee * **Roger Rabbit **Jessica Rabbit **Baby Herman **Benny the Cab * **Oliver **Dodger **Ignacio Alonzo Julio Federico de Tito **Francis **Fagin **Georgette **Rita **Jennifer "Jenny" Foxworth **Einstein * **Ariel **Eric **Flounder **Sebastian **King Triton **Scuttle **Ariel's sisters ***Attina ***Aquata ***Alana ***Arista ***Adella ***Andrina **Catfish Club ***Ray-Ray ***Cheeks ***Ink Spot ***Shelbow ***Swifty **Melody **Tip & Dash * **Chip 'n Dale **Gadget Hackwrench **Monterey Jack & Zipper * **Drake Mallard/Darking Duck **Gosalyn Mallard **Honker Muddlefoot * **Belle **Beast **Lumiere **Cogsworth **Mrs. Potts & Chip **Fifi **Wardrobe **Angelique * **Aladdin **Princess Jasmine **Genie **Abu **Rajah **Magic Carpet **Iago **Sultan * **Pocahontas **Meeko **Flit **Percy **John Smith **John Rolfe **Grandmother Willow **Chief Powhatan * **Max Goof **Roxanne * **Quasimodo **Madellaine **Esmeralda **Captain Phoebus **Zephyr **Victor, Hugo and Laverne * **T.J. Detweiler **Vince LaSalle **Spinelli **Gretchen Grundler **Mikey Blumberg **Gus Griswald * **Hercules **Megara **Philoctetes **Pegasus **Olympus Gods ***Zeus ***Hera ***Hermes ***Poseidon ***Hephaestus ***Ares ***Athena ***Apollo ***Aphrodite ***Bacchus ***Narcissus ***The Muses ****Calliope ****Clio ****Melpomene ****Terpsichore ****Thalia * **Fa Mulan **Mushu **Cri-Kee **Li Shang **Yao, Ling & Chien-Po **Emperor * **Tarzan **Jane Porter **Professor Porter **Terk & Tantor **Kala * **Buzz Lightyear **Mira Nova **Booster **XR * **Milo Thatch **Princess Kida * **Lilo **Stitch (626) **Angel (624) **Victoria **Snooty (277) **Nani **David **Jumba & Pleakley **Grand Councilwoman **Captain Gantu **Reuben (625) **Other experiments * **Kimberly Ann "Kim" Possible **Ronald "Ron" Stoppable **Rufus the Naked Mole Rat **Wade * **Kenai **Nita **Koda **Rutt & Tuke **Denahi **Tanana **Cliff & Roc * **Leo **June **Quincy **Annie **Rocket * **Todd Daring **Riley Daring **Dick Daring **Agent K **C.A.R.T.E.R. * **Phineas Flynn **Ferb Fletcher **The Fireside Girls Troop 46231 ***Isabella “Izzy” Garcia-Shapiro ***Gretchen ***Holly ***Milly ***Ginger ***Adyson ***Katie **Candace Flynn **Jeremy Johnson **Stacy Hirano * Songs *"The Twelve Days of Christmas" (sung by the Chipmunks and Chipettes) *"Over the River and Through the Woods" *"We Need a Little Christmas" (sung by Sora and the gang) *"It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas" *"Jingle Bells" *"Jingle Bell Rock" *"Sleigh Ride" *"Santa Claus is Coming to Town" *"Here We Come A-Caroling" (sung by the Disney Playhouse characters) *"Deck the Halls" (sung by the Disney Playhouse characters) *"White Christmas" (sung by sora, donald, goofy, miley and demi) *"The Beauty of the Season" (sung by the Disney Princesses) *"The Christmas Song (Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire)" *"Home for the Holidays" *"Up on the House Top" *"Happy Holidays" *"Ding Dong Merrily on High" *"I Saw Three Ships" *"Good King Wenceslas" *"The Holly and the Ivy" *"I'll Be Home for Christmas" *"Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" *"Caroling, Caroling" *"I Heard the Bells on Christmas Day" *"Here Comes Santa Claus (Right Down Santa Claus Lane)" *"Silent Night" *"Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree" (sung by Miley Cyrus) *"I Don't Want to Be Alone for Christmas (Unless I'm Alone with You)" *"The Chipmunk Song (Christmas Don't Be Late)" (sung by the Chipmunks and Chipettes) *"Hungry as a Bear" (sung by sora, demi and goofy) *"The Best Christmas of All" (sung by the Chipmunks, the Chipettes and all the Disney characters) *"We Wish You a Merry Christmas" (sung by the Chipmunks, the Chipettes and all the Disney characters) Voices *Ross Bagdasarian, Jr. - Alvin, Simon *Janice Karman - Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Vinny *Paul Reubens - Max, RX-24 *Haley Joel Osment - Sora *Alyson Stoner - Kairi, Xion, Malani, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Fauna, Fairy Godmother, Miss Bianca, Mary Mouse *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille - Chip, Merryweather, Gadget Hackwrench, Latara *Miley Cyrus - Herself *Bill Farmer - Goofy, Pluto *April Winchell - Clarabelle Cow, Terk *Jason Marsden - Max Goof *Kellie Martin - Roxanne *Jim Cummings - Pooh, Tigger, Tantor, Chesire Cat, Colonel Hathi, Chief Powathan *Corey Burton - Dale, Prof. Ludwig Von Drake, White Rabbit, Doorknob, Yen Sid, Mad Hatter, Grumpy, Gus, Zeus *Alan Young - Scrooge McDuck *Charles Fleischer - Roger Rabbit, Benny the Cab *Rob Paulsen - Prince Eric, Jaq, Reuben, Bobble, Teebo, Zefronk *Seth Adkins - Pinocchio *Eddie Carroll - Jiminy Cricket *Christopher Steele - Peter Pan *Kathryn Beaumont - Alice, Wendy *Ken Sansom - Rabbit *Travor Oates - Piglet *Peter Cullen - Eeyore *Andre Stojka - Owl *Kath Soucie - Kanga, Duchess *Michael Gough - Gopher *Bruce Boxleitner - Tron *Lisa Fuson - Yori *Jodi Benson - Ariel *Kari Wahlgren - Attina *Grey DeLisle - Aquata, Arista *Jennifer Hale - Alana, Cinderella *Tara Strong - Adella, Andrina, Angel, Melody *Samuel E. Wright - Sebastian *Parker Goris - Flounder *Kenneth Mars - King Triton *Christopher Danial Barnes - Prince Charming *Robby Benson - Beast *Paige O'Hara - Belle *David Ogden Stiers - Cogsworth, Dr. Jumba Kookiba *Angela Lansbury - Mrs. Potts *Jo Anne Worley - Wardrobe *Scott Weigner - Aladdin *Linda Larkin - Princess Jasmine *Frank Welker - Abu, Figaro, Rajah, Pegasus, Dumbo, Elliot, Cheese *Robin Willaims - Genie *Tate Donovan - Hercules *Susan Egan - Megara *Danny DeVito - Philoctetes *Bob Newhart - Bernard *Carla Meyer - Faloo *Ming-Na - Fa Mulan *B.D. Wong - Li Shang *Eddie Murphy - Mushu *Harvey Fierstein - Yao *Gedde Watanabe - Ling *Jerry Tondo - Chien-Po *Tony Goldwyn - Tarzan *Olivia d'Abo - Jane Porter *Chris Sanders - Stitch *Susan Blakeslee - Flora, Kaink *Gilbert Gottfried - Iago *Jeff Bennett - Lumiere, Sultan, Clank, Tramp, Trusty, Jock *Carolyn Gardner - Snow White *Maurice LaMarche - Scuttle *Bob Joles - Sneezy, Bagheera *Max Burkholder - Roo *Kevin Schon - Happy *Rosalyn Landor - Blue Fairy *Erin Torpey - Princess Aurora *John Goodman - Baloo, Little John *Haley Joel Osment - Mowgli *Mae Whitman - Shanti, Tinker Bell *Raven-Symoné - Iridessa *America Ferrera - Fawn *Lucy Liu - Silvermist *Kristin Chenoweth - Rosetta *Jane Horrocks - Fairy Mary *Anjelica Huston - Queen Clarion *Steve Valentine - Minister of Spring *Kathy Najimy - Minister of Summer *Richard Portnow - Minister of Autumn *Gail Borges - Minister of Winter *Jesse Schwartz - Leo *Erica Huang - June *Aiden Pompey - Quincy *Natalia Wojcik - Annie *Rowan Atkinson - Zazu *Glenn Close - Kala *Daveigh Chase - Lilo *Kevin Michael Richardson - Captain Gantu *Sandy Duncan - Vixie *Jason Alexander - Hugo *Charles Kimbrough - Victor *Jane Withers - Laverne *Jennifer Love Hewitt - Madellaine *Cathy Cavadini - Casey Junior *Liz Callaway - Princess Jasmine (singing voice) *Lea Salonga - Fa Mulan (singing voice) *Irene Bedard - Pocahontas *Judy Kuhn - Pocahontas (singing voice) *Ringo Starr - Narrator *Mark Hamill - Dom Trivia *This special would be similar to the following: **Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas **Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas **Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse *None of the Disney villains will play a part in this special. *This special will be of a very different timeframe from Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes, where Dave and Ms. Miller do not appear. *Rabbit from Winnie the Pooh Will Still be Wearing a Red or Orange Sweater from the Mickey Mouse Revue. *Minnie Mouse will be still wearing her yellow dress, red shoes and bow from the 1970s. *Daisy Duck Will Not be Appeared on This Special or Any Disney Shows Because of Miley Cyrus and Donald Duck Were Married . External links *Christmas Specials Wiki *Alvin and the Chipmunks Wiki *The Unofficial Disney Wiki Category:Musicals